The present disclosure relates generally to wave actuated devices that harness wave energy to drive a generator. In particular, the present disclosure discusses wave actuated devices that implement buoyancy and magnetism to more efficiently harness wave energy.
Due to fears of the environmental impact of fossil-fuel based energy sources and concern over the amount of non-renewable energy sources and fuels, there exists a need for renewable energy sources. Wave actuated devices provide an opportunity to generate clean, renewable energy harnessing the potential energy in liquid waves. However, known wave actuated devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. Existing wave devices do not implement supplemental forces to augment the efficiency in which they harness wave energy to drive a generator. Failing to efficiently supplement existing wave energy has prevented wave generators from generating power at optimal efficiency. As a result, there exists a need for wave actuated devices that implement means to augment the efficiency with which they harness wave energy.
In particular, there exists a need for wave actuated devices that are configured to efficiently harness the potential energy contained within small-crested waves.
Thus, there exists a need for wave actuated devices that improve upon and advance the design of known wave actuated devices. Examples of new and useful wave actuated devices that introduce these features, along with other novel and unobvious inventive features, will now be described.